


1. Post Break-Up Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post Break Up Kiss, mcdanno, ten kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: I found a prompt on Pinterest about different types of kisses and since lately, my Steve muse is strong, I decided to make it a McDanno mini-series. Here's the first one. I'm hoping they get better as I go, since the point was to challenge myself to write more.





	1. Post Break-Up Kiss

It had been a month. Not that Steve kept track… why would he?  _ It’s unhealthy to fixate _ … at least, that’s what Danny had always said. So, Steve had worked on it. On not fixating, on not obsessing, on being present and fluid and in the moment. It had taken a while, but it hadn’t come fast enough… and Danny hadn’t been able to wait for it. Steve held no animosity over it. He was well versed in the idea of his hang-ups ruining things.

They had been intense and short lived, lots of late nights in the office and later, one of their houses that met mornings with their skin dotted with bites and bruises… because eight years is a long time to deny the attraction they’d fought.

When it was all over, they went back to normal. Complete with the unspoken tension, as though they’d never crossed that line, and it was… comforting and painful and so confusing. He’d melted back into it like a habit he couldn’t beat, though. So when the case they were working took a turn no one expected… it was easy to assume the role of protector, partner and boss. It was easy to forget that this was more than his partner… it was his ex. They worked for days, tracking leads and making connections, and the morning things went south, it started normal.

He’d gotten the call that the leads had panned out, that they had to roll out now to catch the suspect, and he’d been off and running, making his way to Danny’s, letting himself in and taking the car keys as he rushed the blond out the door. They vested at a red, strapped by the next stop sign, and when they rolled up on the scene, Steve was out of the car before it was even off, knowing Danny would deal with it as he drew and sprinted into the fray. It was routine. It was normal. It was life, pre and post break up.

It ended like most of his irrational, split second calls- he’d been shot, going down for a second before leaping back to his feet, feline-esque stealth propelling him forward despite the way the bullet hitting his kevlar winded him, taking the perp down; he’d winged him, because death was too easy an escape for the humane pile of garbage. He’d been forced to sit on the bumper of an ambulance, because he’d taken some hits, and maybe- just maybe- had hit his head during the fight.

Danny found his way to where Steve perched, pushing his way through the medics dealing with the other injured, hands hard on thighs as he wrenched them apart, placing his body between them and for a second… it wasn’t over. For a second, Steve saw a flash of what they had, Danny touching his face, fingers on his neck and he couldn’t stop himself. He tried, so hard… but he couldn’t. He needed one more. One last.

He poured his thoughts into the way he connected his lips to the blond’s, the silent  _ I love you, I miss you, I’m sorry I fucked up… please, please just love me again _ making his throat tight as he mirrored the hold, Danny returning it just as hard. It was beautiful, the way it broke his heart. He could taste the future he’d fucked them out of on the tip of the soft tongue slipping between his lips and when they parted… he swore he could feel the answer to his pleas in the way a face nuzzled the crook of his neck.

Danny muttered, his voice cracking as he ordered ‘ _ Stop getting shot. _ ’

All Steve heard was ‘ _ I’m not ready to lose you. _ ’

The next kiss was his way of assuring him he wasn’t going anywhere... that he wasn't ready to leave.


End file.
